the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Rosalind Greengrass
Rosalind Greengrass (14 Jul 1955 - 10 Oct 1968) was an English pure-blood witch, and a member of the Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass. Her father was Ignatius Greengrass, and her mother was Odella Greengrass (née Burke), a member of the Noble and Ancient House of Burke. She was the younger sister of Cyril (born 1951) and Ignatius II (born 1953), and the older sister of Ambrose (born 1960). She was a childhood friend of Narcissa Black. Biography Early life (1950s-1960s) Rosalind was born on 14 July 1955, in Bath, Somerset, England. Her father, Ignatius, was 26, and her mother, Odella, was 31. She had two older brothers, Cyril and Ignatius, and a younger brother, Ambrose. As a child, Rosalind was a playmate of Narcissa Black, and the two were very close friends and confidantes. She received her Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1966. Before attending, she purchased a wand made of holly and unicorn hair. She boarded the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross Station in London on 1 September. Rosalind was Sorted into Slytherin House that night. She shared a dorm with her childhood playmate, Narcissa, as well as a girl called Floriane Aubrey. She attended Hogwarts for only two years, however, as her parents made the decision to pull her out when her health took a dramatic decline. Just before her third-year was due to start, the childhood illness that she suffered from for most of her life appeared to remanifest itself. She did not return to Hogwarts after that. For two months, she reportedly grew weaker and weaker, until she was clinging to life. Untimely death (1968) Rosalind died as a teenager on 10 October 1968, in her childhood home in Bath. Both of her parents were with her, as well as her younger brother Ambrose. The cause of death was disclosed to the Daily Prophet as a "lingering illness." However, it was rumoured to be the result of the Greengrass blood curse, placed upon their ancestor hundreds of years back. Personality and traits Rosalind was a kind of girl who could get along with anybody. She was immensely kind, and although her friends had been raised on very strong ideas about blood purity, the House of Greengrass has always been somewhat neutral to that effect and as a result, she was a lot more accepting than others could be. She was also incredibly ambitious, and she hoped to become Minister for Magic, a trait that likely earned her a spot in Slytherin. She was an honest and loyal friend. She often helped distract her friend Narcissa when her parents were going through their difficult time, and invited her to stay with the Greengrasses when it became too much. She was also incredibly mature for her age, and she was ill for quite a bit of her childhood. When she was weak, her best friend Narcissa would often read to her in bed, and the children were very sweet with each other. Category:Characters Category:Slytherins Category:Individuals Sorted in 1966 Category:House of Greengrass Category:English individuals Category:Cancers Category:Holly wands Category:Unicorn hair cores Category:Pure-bloods Category:Died in Childhood Category:20th century individuals Category:Individuals from Somerset Category:1950s births Category:1960s deaths Category:Blood curse victims Category:St. Mungo's patients Category:Death by disease Category:House of Burke descendants Category:House of Prewett descendants Category:Stebbins family descendants Category:Fairburn family descendants Category:Brown family descendants Category:Descendants of Salazar Slytherin